


Mandalorian Mercs

by Gravatea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OC, OC Profile(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: Group of Mandalorian Mercenary OCs. Feel free to use 'em.





	

This is a group of Mandalorian Mercenaries. Often underestimated because of their relative youth, their enemies rarely live to regret their mistake. Let's take a look at them, shall we?  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
First, we have Ka'hl, who specializes in, you guessed it, vibro swords. He carries four blades, each of which can connect with another to create "double swords." He has mild Force sensitivity which manifests in combat precognition, making him formidable in close combat. However, he is not strong enough for formal Force training, and has a weakness in tactical thinking. He serves as a frontline fighter, or a distraction for covert operations. He also has a habit of collecting skulls, much to the others' chagrin.

Next, we have his girlfriend, Rey'vn. She's almost his polar opposite. Much more patient and clear minded, serving as a scout and sniper for the group. She believes she has no skill in close combat, but she's been noted as one of the best young fighters the Mandalorians have. She provides tactical assistance and fire support with her bird's eye view of the situations.

Third, there's Sylarna. She's the resident Pilot/Smuggler, having inherited her occupation, (And ship), from her parents, who ran supplies to and from the mandalorian homeworld until their deaths at the hands of rogue Imperial agents. She loves the freedom that being a smuggler provides, and with Mandalorian training, is certainly capable of handling herself in a fight. Her ship is one of the most advanced shuttles in the galaxy, thanks to upgrades provided by her friend, James.

Fourth, we have James of course. The Tech-man of the group, serving as a hacker and providing technical assistance, having invented devices such as personal cloaking devices with minimal power drain, and upgrading their datapads to alert them when they encounter force-using opponents, among others. These innovations come from his ancestry, which, unknown to all, come from the Rakatan empire. Which was caused when a warlord accidentally reproduced with a slave millenia ago.

Fifth, we have Kaden. He's the tactical minded one, and the de-facto leader of the group, providing the plans and tactical assistance on their jobs. He's very level headed, and adept at most forms of combat. While his combat skills don't have a dicernible specialty, he is capable of defeating a skilled force user due to his intense training and tactical mindset.

Last, (and certainly not least), we have Bre'ke. Serving as a, for lack of a better term, "assassin," she is the only full-fledged force user of the group, wielding a double-saber in combat and using her skills to flank enemies while the others provide a distraction, or infiltrating the enemy base when a frontal assault is not an option.


End file.
